Aventures et Mésaventures chez les Potter-Malfoy !
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: Recueil d'OS relatant des petits moments de la vie de famille chez les Potter-Malfoy. C'est mignon tout plein, oui, mais c'est aussi très mouvementé, parce que croyez-moi... chez les Potter-Malfoy, rien n'est jamais de tout repos.


Bonjour ! Voici le premier "OS" de ce recueil, _Aventures et Mésaventures chez les Potter-Malfoy._ Vous l'aurez sûrement compris, ici, je posterai des petits bouts de ce qui se passe dans la petite famille d'Harry et Draco. Attendez-vous à du MPREG, bien que la grossesse masculine n'ait rien à voir avec celle féminine (pas de gros ventre, par pitié !), à du OOC, et très sûrement à de la guimauve. Mais pas trop, c'est écoeurant, sinon.

Les OS ne seront pas dans l'ordre, il y aura régulièrement des flash-back, etc. Je trouve ça plus... sympathique.

J'espère que vous apprécierez.

HiMaboroshi.

* * *

**Aventures et Mésaventures chez les Potter-Malfoy**

**Innocence**

_ou_

**Un réveil en famille**

Draco Potter-Malfoy était un homme comblé. Heureux, et comblé.

Ce fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds quand il se réveilla, ce matin-là. Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever et les fins rideaux laissaient filtrer les rayons orangés de l'astre lumineux, donnant à la chambre aux couleurs pâles des allures fantomatiques. Émergeant peu à peu d'un sommeil réparateur, l'ancien Serpentard ouvrit totalement les yeux et son regard se posa sur le jeune homme qui dormait tout près de lui. Dans cette position, il ne voyait que son dos et sa chute de reins, cachée par un drap gris perle et rien que cette vision le faisait frémir. D'une main douce et passive, il caressa les épaules puis les cheveux noir corbeau du garçon endormi à ses côté, ce qui le fit remuer.

Avec un sourire, Draco regarda Harry Potter-Malfoy se retourner afin de se retrouver sur le dos. L'ancien Gryffondor posa sa main sur son ventre plat, le visage serein.

Il était beau, pensa le blond. Tellement beau qu'il se demanda qui l'avait rendu aveugle pendant ses années à Poudlard, parce qu'il était indéniable qu'on l'avait aveuglé pour qu'il ne remarque pas que Potter était un beau gars. Il en riait souvent avec Blaise, quand il se souvenait de toutes les conneries qu'ils avaient bien pu faire et de cette haine désormais ridicule.

Draco passa un bras sous sa tête, légèrement tourné sur le côté, et regarda dormir son amant. Beau n'était décidément pas le mot approprié pour décrire cet homme. Il était là, allongé contre lui, auréolé de draperies et les faibles rayons du soleil le rendaient éblouissant. Ses cheveux de jais étaient plus en bataille que jamais, ses traits doux et sereins. Il se dégageait d'Harry une innocence et une pureté inégalable, et le blond aimait penser qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un ange que lui, Draco Malfoy – désormais _Potter_-Malfoy – aurait déchu, savamment baptisé par les flammes de l'enfer. Un enfer qu'ils avaient consumé dans un parfait consentement mutuel.

Une innocence pure.

-HPDM-

Harry Potter-Malfoy était un homme comblé. Heureux, et comblé.

Ce fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit du jeune homme aux cheveux de jais quand il se réveilla, ce matin-là. Le soleil devait être levé depuis une heure, tout ou plus, et les fins rideaux laissaient filtrer les rayons orangés de l'astre lumineux, donnant à la chambre aux couleurs pâles des allures fantomatiques.

Il fut tiré de son sommeil réparateur par une légère caresse sur son torse et sur son visage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut ravi de pouvoir s'immerger dans un océan aigue-marine. Un sourire étira ses lèvres qui furent doucement happées par ses conjointes.

Il aimait les réveils à ses côtés, pensa-t-il. C'était quelque chose dont il ne pouvait se passer, maintenant qu'il y avait goûté. Le plaisir qu'il avait à se retrouver dans les bras de Draco Malfoy – désormais _Potter_-Malfoy – était tel qu'il se demandait comment il avait fait pour s'en passer, du temps de Poudlard. Souriant à ces pensées un peu mièvres, Harry se frotta légèrement les yeux puis se redressa avant de murmurer un « bonjour » contre les lèvres de son amant. Ce dernier lui répondit de la même manière et le repoussa contre les oreillers sans ménagement et tout en l'embrassant. Ses mains, qu'Harry connaissait maintenant par cœur, effleurèrent son torse et Draco l'embrassa sensuellement dans le cou, et le brun réprima un frisson.

Oui, il aimait vraiment les réveils à ses côtés.

Leurs baisers se firent rapidement plus fougueux et leurs respirations se saccadèrent. Leurs mains voyageaient sur ce corps qu'elles aimaient et qu'elles auraient pu redessiner les yeux bandés, leurs souffles s'entrechoquaient, leurs torses s'effleuraient, des gémissements leur échappaient.

Mais c'était sans compter sur un petit coup, timide, contre le bois de la porte de leur chambre.

Ils se figèrent tous deux lorsqu'un petit « Papa ? » se fit entendre, et ils s'empressèrent de retrouver une position descente. La porte s'entrebâilla doucement, laissant apparaître un petit garçon aux cheveux de jais en bataille et aux yeux verts. Vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, Ethan Potter-Malfoy était la copie conforme de son premier père, Harry Potter-Malfoy. Le deuxième, Draco Potter-Malfoy, fit la moue quand il vit entrer leur fils et regarda, non sans une moue réprobatrice, son mari aux joues rouges et aux cheveux décoiffés tendre les bras à Ethan pour qu'il les rejoigne dans le lit. Non, vraiment, comment ce petit garçon de cinq ans pouvait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à venir comme ça le matin si Harry ne le réprimandait même pas ?

De son côté, le brun savait à quoi pensait Draco et pouvait presque l'entendre bougonner.

« Papa, pourquoi t'as les joues toutes rouges ? demanda Ethan.

- J'ai un peu chaud, sourit Harry.

- Et Père aussi il a chaud ? s'inquiéta l'enfant.

- Euh, oui. »

Draco secoua la tête d'un air de dire : « non mais vraiment », et tendit malgré tout les bras à son fils, qui se blottit entre eux deux. Il avait beau dire, il aimait ce genre de réveil.

Les deux amants enlacèrent le petit garçon qui sourit et se blottit un peu plus dans leurs bras, heureux.

Les mains liées, Harry et Draco Potter-Malfoy se regardèrent en souriant : vraiment, ils étaient heureux et comblés.


End file.
